muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Skrumps
The Skrumps is a Jim Henson Company digital project based on characters created as action figures by John Chandler. The Skrumps features real-time computer-generated puppets, using the Henson Digital Performance System. From a character-development Improv session (including lead puppeteers Allan Trautman, Julianne Buescher, Victor Yerrid, and Brian Henson), a pitch tape was shot in October 2006 to test the show and characters.James, Greg. Henson Brings Skrumps to Life. The Muppet Newsflash. November 14, 2006 Several short videos, including a music video, "Dance Without Feet", and three character video-blogs, were produced and distributed on Yahoo! Kids in January 2007 to launch the brand. Four more videos were posted on Yahoo! Kids in July 2007, and three more appeared in August 2007. The Skrumps were featured in their first interactive game which launched on Yahoo! Kids in March 2008. Characters * Wishbone is a blue Skrump, and the lead singer and guitarist of the band Grumblebelly. Wishbone is a dreamer, an optimist and a stargazer. His dream is to become a famous rock star with millions of adoring fans. He is the lead singer and guitarist of the band Grumblebelly and just squeezes by on the money he makes doing odd jobs. Wishbone started out playing the saxophone, but soon stoped when he learned that 90% of Skrumps hate the sound of the sax. * Skrumpy is a small red Skrump, the drummer of Grumblebelly. Skrumpy is Wishbone's roommate, and spends life under the wing of his charismatic buddy. Always feisty and ready for action, Skrumpy accompanies Wishbone on his many adventures in life. He is a hard core rocker who drums in Wishbone’s band and accepts no creative compromise. He is very loyal to Wishbone and willing to face any adversity that may come their way. Skrumpy talks in meeps and beeps (similar to Beaker) which are often translated by Wishbone. He enjoys growing hot peppers, which he loves to eat, and has even won competitions for his horticultural skills. * Raisins is an awkwardly shy, teal Skrump who lets loose a Heavy Metal singing voice only when completely alone in the closet. She is smart, sensible and very helpful. Raisins has a huge crush on Wishbone, and always wants to tag along on his many adventures. She always seems to manage to anger Skrumpy enough to have him leave in a huff so she can be alone with her one true love. Her talents tend to go utterly unrecognized by the ego of Wishbone, but deep down inside, Wishbone knows that he would be lost without her. She loves cooking and eating organic food, as she believes her body is her non-denominational temple. She is currently into Buddhism, photography and inventing stuff. Raisins is very mechanical and enjoys fixing things (including cars and computers); but she also has an artistic side and spends time writing poetry and deep, meaningful lyrics she will use to one day sing with the band. Image:Skrumpy.jpg|Skrumpy Image:Raisins.jpg|Raisins and Wishbone Yahoo! Kids content Cast/Crew * John Chandler, creator/producer * Brian Henson, producer/director * Lisa Henson, producer * Craig Bartlett, producer/writer * Victor Yerrid, performer (Wishbone face/voice) * Allan Trautman, performer (Skrumpy face/voice) * Julianne Buescher, performer (Raisins face/voice) * Michelan Sisti, performer (Raisins body) * Tony Prince, performer (Wishbone body) * Arturo Gil, performer (Skrumpy body) * Von R. Glitschka, designs and art Also involved was Halle Stanford, head of children's television, The Jim Henson Company. Sources External links __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Henson Company Web Content